


I love you, but...

by AchievementHunter



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunter/pseuds/AchievementHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-Shut up and kiss me," she was melting beneath him, wraveling into a mess as his hot breath ghosted across her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, but...

Luka pulled him closer, blue nails carding through his purple hair as he kissed down her neck, "You're such a-ah tease, love."

"Yet you still can't keep your hands off me, princess," his leg went between hers, rubbing against her crotch, love bites scouring her neck.

"S-Shut up and kiss me," she was melting beneath him, wraveling into a mess as his hot breath ghosted across her ear.

 

 

"Talk memes to me, babe."


End file.
